100
by dayflow
Summary: All my 100 word Dramione Drabbles submitted to the DMHG Challenge community on LJ will go here. Always complete. Updated 2014 Dec 25 - Chp 35 - Prompt: snow angel
1. Boxing Day Visitations

Title: Boxing Day Visitations

Rating: K

Warnings: none

A/N: For the Dec 2011 "Boxing Day" DMHG Challenge community on LJ

* * *

><p>Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione's cool, pale lips, as if he was a fairytale prince and she was his spellbound princess. True love's kiss would end the curse; they'd live happily ever after. But his yearly kiss never woke her.<p>

Their clandestine love affair may have ended years before the muggle car accident brought her to St. Mungo's, but their love was never-ending.

Other people visited her often, on Christmas or her birthday. Not Draco. He wanted to remain Hermione's secret. "Until next year, beloved," he murmured, giving her a final kiss. Another Boxing Day had come and gone.


	2. Sharing Is Caring

Title: Sharing Is Caring

Rating: K

Warnings: None

A/N: For the Mar 2012 "Celtic Magick" DMHG Challenge community on LJ

* * *

><p>"Why him?" Hermione groaned as she watched Draco work on his essay. "Excuse me, Malfoy. May I borrow 'Advanced Celtic Magick'?"<p>

"Need to quadruple-check your essay, Granger?" Draco retorted, head down, concentrating on his assignment.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever," Hermione huffed as she extended out her hand. "Please?"

"No," answered Draco as Hermione began to sputter. "But you can share it with me." Without looking at her, he pulled out the chair next to him.

Shocked, Hermione froze before taking the offered seat. "Thanks," she murmured.

She heard Draco's grunt of acknowledgement, but never caught the slight smile on his face.


	3. Medusa's Revenge

Title: Medusa's Revenge

Rating: K+

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the April 2012 "Practical Joke" DMHG Challenge community on LJ

* * *

><p>"Wow, Blaise really will do anything for Ginny," Hermione thought as she watched Draco's sleeping potion induced sleep. Focusing herself, she started her mission, <em>almost <em>regretting that she was marring his alabaster skin.

Amidst snickers, Draco blearily entered the loo. After splashing water on his face, he noticed a picture of Hermione brandishing a thick marker. "What the?" He looked in the mirror and discovered a handlebar moustache, glasses, and lightning bolt scar drawn on his face and - _Merlin_! His hair was _ginger_!

"GRANGER!"

A message appeared on the picture: That's what you get for transfiguring my hair into snakes.


	4. Burn Wish Regret

A/N: For the May 2012 "Beltaine" DMHG Challenge communty on LJ

A/N2: Okay, so I wrote three 100 word drabbles for this prompt, which all relate to each other (snapshots from the same AU timeline). I'm posting all three drabbles here. The 3rd one, Regret, was submitted to the challenge and WON first place, yay!

Title: Burn/Wish/Regret

Rating: T

Warnings: implied sex

* * *

><p>Burn<p>

-x-x-x-x-

Something has to end before something new can begin. Life. Death. Rebirth. It's just one vicious cycle.

It makes sense then, in a twisted way, that they're burning their dead on Beltaine, the ancient festival of birth and life. Only by burning their dead can they be reborn to live again.

When Draco's icy blue gaze looks across the bonfire and meets Hermione's empty brown stare, the flames of the dead spark life into their eyes. Suddenly, they need to prove to themselves that they are not the lifeless shells before them; they are _alive_.

Hatred dies. Love burns anew.

-x-x-x-x-

Wish

-x-x-x-x-

"I wish we could stay here forever."

They lay together on the forest floor, entwined around each other. With her fingers, Hermione drew idle shapes on his bare chest while Draco twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

"What about us?"

"Do you really want to try?" he asked. "Are you ready to fight another war?"

She wanted to say yes... but couldn't. They both knew her friends, his family, their entire world, wasn't ready for the chaos that this relationship would bring.

Kissing away the tear that fell down her cheek, he whispered, "We'll always have tonight."

-x-x-x-x-

Regret

-x-x-x-x-

Somehow, they found themselves under the flower festooned archway. Hours earlier, they had watched their children pledge themselves to each other and seal their bond with a kiss; Hermione where her daughter had stood; Draco where his son was. As the sun set and their eyes met, they remembered their only night together, stolen one Beltaine, a lifetime ago.

"Do you ever wonder - "

"Please don't," she interrupted.

Draco leaned towards her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He couldn't help but caress Hermione's pale cheek and softly whisper what they both felt.

"It should have been us."


	5. Arrangements

Title: Arrangements

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the June 2012 "Lucius" DMHG Challenge community on LJ

* * *

><p>Draco absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the tabletop. He didn't want to be here, but his father insisted he meet his intended bride. Apparently, Lucius had a difficult time finding someone for his son; nobody wanted to align themselves with the tainted Malfoys.<p>

His favorite bookworm interrupted his thoughts by entering the café, kissing his cheek, and sitting at his table.

"What are you doing here, Hermione," he hissed at his secret girlfriend.

"You must thank your mother. It took some convincing for Lucius to even consider me as his daughter-in-law."

Smiling, he asked, "How does a spring wedding sound?"


	6. Nervous

Title: Nervous

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the Jul 2012 "Olympic" DMHG Challenge community on LJ - won Mod's Choice, yay! :-)

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy surveyed the crowd below him, looking like a Greek God from Olympus, majestic and aloof. But inside he felt anything but godlike. The blond wizard hated attending functions like this, but Mother had insisted, so here he was in his finest dress robes, dreading his entry into the party below. Even the soothing string quartet's dulcet tones didn't calm his nerves.<p>

But when Draco spied Hermione Granger, with her emerald green mermaid dress and flowers in her chocolate hair, smiling up at him with surprise and happiness, his apprehension quickly fled and he descended into the masses below.


	7. An Act of Friendship

Title: An Act of Friendship

Rating: K+

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the August 2012 "House Cup/House Cup Rivalry" DMHG Challenge community on LJ

* * *

><p>"In order to encourage interhouse unity, points will now be given for acts kindness and friendship between students of differing houses," proclaimed Headmistress McGonagall at the school's opening feast.<p>

"Is this an 'act of kindness and friendship', Professor?" Draco asked, as he approached the Gryffindor table. Amidst gasps of shock, he offered his hand to the Head Girl. "Friends, Granger?"

"Friends," she replied, shaking his hand.

But when Draco pulled Hermione upright and began snogging her enthusiastically -she responded by eagerly devouring his kiss- the entire hall erupted in whistles and catcalls. Begrudgingly, Professor McGonagall awarded twenty points to Slytherin.


	8. Seven Minutes at Platform 9 and 34

Title: Seven Minutes At Platform 9 and 3/4

Rating: K+

Warnings: N/A

A/N: Prompt "Platform 9 3/4" for the LDWS at the DMHG Challenge community on LJ

* * *

><p>"Did you really have to do that, Malfoy?"<p>

"Of course. It was the only way to get you away from Potter and Weasley."

"But shoving me through the platform exit hurt! And my trunks are still back there."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the boys will bring your things." Draco pulled Hermione towards the Main Concourse and pressed her up against a secluded column. "I think we have a good... seven minutes before the guard lets them through."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she casually asked, "Whatever shall we do with the time?"

"I'm sure we can think of something."


	9. Never Say Never

Title: Never Say Never

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: Prompt "St. Mungo's" for the LDWS at the DMHG Challenge community on LJ. Winner of Round 2! Yay! :-)

* * *

><p>"So, I'll see you Friday night?"<p>

"Pardon?" Hermione groggily asked Healer Malfoy as he treated her mild concussion. She'd gotten injured at the traditional Weasley three-on-three Sunday Quidditch match, hence her visit to St. Mungo's Artefact Accidents ward.

"You said you'd go out with me when you - and I quote - 'take a Bludger to the head,'" Draco replied cheekily with his trademark smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione groaned, due to her pain or his expression, she wasn't sure. She had said that, hadn't she? Merlin, she was going to regret this...

"Saturday. Seven. Bring more pain potion."


	10. Just This Once

Title: Just This Once

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the September 2012 "Owl Post" DMHG Challenge community on LJ. Takes place First Year.

* * *

><p>"Get away from Aetius!" Draco screamed as he shoved past Hermione.<p>

"I'm sorry," she replied. "He was the first to respond when I asked for an owl to deliver a letter to my parents."

"No owl of mine is going to deliver to Muggles, so you'll have to find another one," Draco growled as he tried to wrench Hermione's letter away from his pet. "Give it here, Aetius."

Shocked, both children stared as the owl angrily nipped at Draco before taking off through the window, envelope in claw.

Sulking, Draco murmured, "I guess you can use him just this once."


	11. Working For A Living

Title: Working For A Living

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: Prompt "Flourish & Blotts" for the LDWS at the DMHG Challenge community on LJ

* * *

><p>Draco sneezed as he added and rearranged the books on the dusty bookshelves. Silently, he bemoaned his lot in life. Not only was he, a Malfoy, actually <em>working <em>for a living, but it was _manual labor_, something only suitable for plebs and house-elves; not aristocrats like himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the exquisite aroma of fresh coffee wafting through the air and Hermione Granger pushing a warm cup into his hand.

As Draco savored his morning lifeline, he watched Granger's figure sashay its way to the backroom and began to remember why he _loves _working at Flourish & Blotts.


	12. Unexpected

Title: Unexpected

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: Prompt "The Leaky Cauldron" for the LDWS at the DMHG Challenge community on LJ - Winner of Round 4! Yay! :-)

* * *

><p>When asked about the new Ministry Marriage Law, Hermione Granger stated that "arranged marriages are archaic." She refused, on principle, to marry her chosen match, Draco Malfoy.<p>

When Draco was asked, he replied, "There's no way in hell I'll be forced to marry that Granger girl."

So when, after two years of Hermione's tireless effort and Draco's money, the Daily Prophet announced the repeal of the hated Marriage Law, Hermione, Draco, and everyone in the Leaky Cauldron roared in celebration.

You understand then, why everything stilled when Draco dropped to one knee and slipped a ring onto Hermione's slender finger.


	13. It's Time

Title: It's Time

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the October 2012 "Patronus" DMHG Challenge community on LJ. Won 3rd Place yay! :-)

* * *

><p>Draco knew the plan. Hermione had accounted for every contingency: what to do if they were together; apart; at home; at work; alone or with others. He knew where the packed bag was. She had even gotten and taught him how to use a Muggle mobile to contact her parents. When the time came, Draco knew exactly what to do, where to go, <em>everything<em>.

But when Hermione's wispy silver otter appeared saying, "It's time," Draco lost his head and apparated to St. Mungo's, leaving behind confused business associates and the tab for their lunch.

Nothing mattered except meeting his son.


	14. Apology Accepted

Title: Apology Accepted

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

A/N: Prompt "The Burrow" for the LDWS at the DMHG Challenge community on LJ. My last entry to the contest. I got eliminated this round.

* * *

><p>"Leave me the hell alone, Malfoy!"<p>

"I said I was sorry! What else do you want!"

"'Sorry' my arse!"

"Damn it, Granger! Would I be _HERE_ of all places if I wasn't sorry!"

Quietly seething, Hermione slowly walked through the Burrow's wards. Fear flared momentarily in Draco's eyes, but he stood his ground as Hermione viciously slapped his pale cheek before throwing her arms around his waist, startling him.

"Don't do it again," she murmured into his chest.

Draco fisted his hands in Hermione's hair and tilted her head up to face him. He sighed against her lips, "Never again."


	15. One Last Time

Title: One Last Time

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the November 2012 "Polyjuice Potion" DMHG Challenge community on LJ. Won Third Place and Mods Choice! Yay! :-)

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Hermione cried out as the bustling crowd pushed her into a stranger's arms. "Pardon me."<p>

"It's quite alright," the man replied as he handed her her dropped parcels.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him, before melting back into the crowd.

.

Draco could feel his features change back to their normal appearance. He doesn't know what possessed him to act the stalker, but before she married Weasley, before he proposed to Astoria, he needed to see her smile, not frown, at _him_ just one last time. But to hold Hermione in his arms once more... he was eternally grateful.


	16. Yuletide Traditions

Title: Yuletide Traditions

Rating: G/K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the December 2012 "Yule" DMHG Challenge community on LJ.

A/N2: Merry Christmas Everyone! :-)

* * *

><p>"Must you do this <em>every<em> year, Malfoy?" Hermione sighed as she glared at the mistletoe floating above Draco's head.

"The best yuletide gift the females of Hogwarts can receive is a kiss from me," he replied as he kissed a blushing 4th year on the cheek.

"Will you please stop? You're blocking the corridors and causing a scene."

"Well, if my _girlfriend_ were to object..."

Resigned, Hermione wrapped herself around Draco, nuzzling his neck. In a saccharine tone, she sarcastically asked, "Pwease?"

Draco snickered, waved away the remaining girls, and vanished the mistletoe. "Happy Christmas," he said before kissing her.


	17. Memories of Red

Title: Memories of Red

Rating: T

Warnings: language and innuendo

A/N: For the Feb 2013 "red" DMHG Challenge community on LJ.

* * *

><p>She's wearing that damn red lipstick again.<p>

You know the one. The one that reminds you of _Her_.

The bold, bright, fire-engine red lipstick that accentuates the curves of _Her_ lush mouth and compliments _Her_ creamy, ivory skin.

The one that makes _Her_ deliciously enticing lips even more juicy and moist; like passion, sin, and sex incarnate.

The one that reminds you of scarlet kisses staining your shirt collars and burning your skin; marking you as _Hers_.

You love Astoria dearly, but when she wears that damn lipstick, you can't help but miss those red, red lips of Hermione Granger.


	18. Her Vampire's Kiss

Title: Her Vampire's Kiss

Rating: K+

Warnings: none

A/N: For the Apr 2013 "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" DMHG Challenge community on LJ

* * *

><p>Draco groaned as he kissed his way down Hermione's creamy neck. He could feel her heart beat beneath him, the delicious blood that he desperately craved pumping through her veins. Fangs elongated, he bit down, blissfully losing himself in her warm, sweet ambrosia...<p>

Sharp, burning _PAIN!_ exploded through Draco. Ripping himself off Hermione, he looked down and found the point of a stake sticking out of him.

.

Draco jerked awake, gasping for air. What was he doing, fantasising about _Granger_ of all people? Collapsing onto his desk, he decided he was never stealing one of Pansy's WonderWitch Daydream Charms again.


	19. No Regrets?

Title: No Regrets?

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the May 2013 "Regret" DMHG Challenge community on LJ

* * *

><p>"She's ten minutes late, where is she!?" Draco thought as he took a deep breath, trying not to panic. He kept thinking that the witch had finally come to her senses and decided not to show up. She could do <em>so<em> much better than him, after all...

But when Draco found a vision in white making her way towards him, his nervousness was forgotten; all that mattered was her. Giving the woman one last chance to back out, he pulled her close and softly asked, "No regrets?"

Smiling, Hermione replied, "No regrets."

Hands joined, they turned to face the minister.


	20. The Pickup Artist

Title: The Pickup Artist

Rating: T

Warnings: cheesy pickup lines, innuendo and language

A/N: For the June 2013 "Wand" DMHG Challenge community on LJ

* * *

><p>"If you show me your wand, I'll show you my golden snitch," a melodious voice purred into Draco's ear.<p>

"That sounds like an offer I can't - Fuck, Granger! Are you drunk?!" Draco exclaimed when he turned and found Hermione wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Maybe a little." She snuggled into him. "What'cha gonna do 'bout it?"

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Draco led Hermione to a secluded booth in the back. He nodded to her girlfriends before lightly kissing her, murmuring, "I'll see you Friday night."

.

"And that, ladies, is how you get a date with Draco Malfoy."


	21. Innocent No More

Title: Innocent No More

Rating: M

Warnings: Rape, Voldy wins

A/N: For the July 2013 "Innocence" DMHG Challenge community on LJ. o_0, I WON first place this month?!

* * *

><p>Draco has no qualms about cheating and bullying to get his way. But he hates torture and killing. And rape? Why bother; he's rich, handsome, and always finds a willing female.<p>

But when the Dark Lord throws an almost unrecognisable Hermione Granger at him, sneering, "A gift, Draco. Enjoy taking her virginity tonight," Draco nearly pales with dismay.

"NOW," the Dark Lord commands, giving the blond no choice.

As he rips off her tattered clothing, Draco lets one tear fall, murmuring, "Forgive me, Hermione," before shutting himself down and taking the last of her innocence; losing the last of his.

* * *

><p>AN2: My first Darkfic. I really did not want to write this. But after 2 attempts at this prompt with no success, I became desperate. So I'm REALLY SURPRISED I won this month. Now, I'm off to scrub my brain w/ K-T Dramione fluff.


	22. Junior

Title: Junior

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

A/N: For the Aug 2013 "It's A Dragon" DMHG Challenge community on LJ

* * *

><p>"It's a dragon."<p>

"No shit, Sherlock."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Me! I'm not the one that gave him the bloody thing!"

"I didn't give it to him either!"

"You didn't persuade Hagrid to _not _give it to him though, did you, Granger?"

"Hey! He was originally going to give him a three-headed dog!"

"And a dragon is _so_ much better..."

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"So?"

"'So' what?"

"Hello! So what are you going to do about it!"

"Fine! But you owe me big time! Scorpius, sweetie, please give mummy the - NO Scorp! Don't pull his -"

"_Aguamenti_!"


	23. Presents

Title: Presents

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the Sep 2013 "book" DMHG Challenge community on LJ. I won 2nd place and mod's choice! yay! :-)

* * *

><p>Confused, Draco stared at the present Hermione had given him. "It's not our anniversary, nor is it my birthday or a holiday, so why are you giving me a present?"<p>

Hermione held out her hand. "If you don't want -"

"I didn't say I didn't want it," Draco said as he unwrapped her gift and pulled out a book. "'What to Expect When You're Expecting?' But we're not having... a... baby..." Draco whipped his head around to look at Hermione's belly, then face. "Are we?" he murmured, his voice full of hope.

Hermione's teary eyes and beautiful smile said it all.

* * *

><p>AN2: Happy Birthday, Hermione Granger! i posted a new "a softer world remix" on my profile, just for you. :-)


	24. Haunted

Title: Haunted

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the Oct 2013 "The Shrieking Shack" DMHG Challenge community on LJ. Placed Third this month! Yay! :-)

* * *

><p>"How is this supposed to be scary and fun?" Draco scowled as he strode down the hall unmolested. No one dared approach the guy who had punched two zombies and choked a vampire.<p>

Sulking, Hermione replied, "Unlike you, everyone else is having a grand time."

Draco had to admit, judging by the screams and laughter, George's idea to turn the Shrieking Shack into a Muggle haunted house was a great success.

But when Molly Weasley came rushing at Draco, screaming, "How DARE you hit those poor girls! They were just doing their job!" Draco couldn't help but run away squealing.


	25. To New Beginnings

Title: To New Beginnings

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

A/N: For the Nov 2013 "New Beginnings" DMHG Challenge community on LJ.

* * *

><p>Maybe it was all the commotion; everyone was overly emotional, hugging and crying in the aftermath of Voldemort's demise.<p>

Maybe it was her grudging acceptance; she didn't fully trust him, but he did join the Order after all.

Maybe it was her curiosity; he wasn't a complete and total arse when their best friends weren't around.

Maybe it was her secret crush; she'd seen something _more _in those baby blue eyes when she'd slapped him that day.

So when Draco pulled Hermione into a fierce kiss, murmuring "To new beginnings" against her lips, she just had to kiss him back.


	26. Who Knew

Title: Who Knew?

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the Feb 2014 "Guilty Pleasure" DMHG Challenge community on LJ. Yay! I won 3rd place and Mod's choice! :-)

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Draco hastily threw an afghan over the telly.<p>

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she stepped out of the floo.

"Nothing!" Draco replied, trying to steer her into another room. "What about dinner? There's a new Italian -"

"Sounds wonderful," she said as she quickly spun around, whipping the blanket off the telly. A confetti covered Hugh Grant and Martine McCutcheon waived to the audience below.

"I missed the kiss!"

Hermione stifled a giggle as Draco did his best to look nonchalant, the slight flush on his cheeks displaying his embarrassment. Who knew Draco liked chick flicks so much!


	27. We'll Always Have Paris

Title: We'll Always Have Paris

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the Apr 2014 "Paris" DMHG Challenge community on LJ. Won Mod's Choice, yay! :-)

* * *

><p>He walked through Trocadero Plaza, pulling his cloak and scarf tightly about himself; his pale locks damp with rain. The overcast sky added a grey pall to the city; one that matched his gloomy mood.<p>

Taking a slow drag off his cigarette, he looked up at the Eiffel Tower, remembering her curly, windblown hair and her flushed cheeks after they'd shared their first kiss.

But she wasn't here now; the parchment clenched in his left hand was proof of that. As he stubbed out his cigarette with his shoe, Draco vanished the parchment away, vowing to forget about Hermione Granger.


	28. Flowers For Hermione

Title: Flowers For Hermione

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the May 2014 "flowers" DMHG Challenge community on LJ. Yay, won 2nd place! :-)

* * *

><p>He sent flowers to her office every Monday.<p>

Roses for her birthday and holidays. Dandelions and violets during good times; daffodils and hyacinth during bad. Daisies, tulips, and mums in every colour of the rainbow. And once, one perfect orchid.

Five minutes of every Monday was spent vanishing away last week's dying bouquet and revelling in the new one, marvelling on how lucky she was to have such a wonderful man.

But when she came in that Monday, with no fresh bouquet in sight, Hermione collapsed, a sobbing mess. Only then did she truly _know_ her Draco was gone forever.

* * *

><p>AN2: Happy Dramione Day 2014! New Dramione fanvid on my YT: www. youtube (dotcomslash)watch?v=3Jtroohay3Y also on my profile.


	29. Loveless

Title: Loveless

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the Jun 2014 "Let her go!" DMHG Challenge community on LJ. Won First Place and Mod's Choice, yay! :-)

* * *

><p>"Hermione, wait!"<p>

Grabbing Ron's wrist, Draco snarled, "Let. Her. Go. Even _I_ know she doesn't love you anymore."

Wrenching his arm away, Ron scoffed angrily, "You know _nothing_ about love, Malfoy!"

"But I know this," Draco uttered as he stood eye to eye with Ron, glaring daggers at him. "If you truly loved her, you'd let her go. Because if you don't, she'll hate you and she'll make you hate her. Only people who hate each other stay in a loveless marriage out of spite."

Leaving Ron speechless, Draco turned away, coldly stating "And I know all about loveless marriages."


	30. Midsummer Night's Dream

Title: Midsummer Night's Dream

Rating: K+

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the Jul 2014 "theatre" DMHG Challenge community on LJ. Won third place yay! :-)

* * *

><p>Maybe it was the darkness of the theatre or the magical atmosphere onstage, but when Draco's hand softly brushed against Hermione's, she did not pull away in anger or fear. Instead, she gently returned the gesture, allowing her pinkie to link with his.<p>

Ever so slowly, Draco's hand drifted closer and closer until her entire hand was engulfed by his, his thumb tracing delicate circles upon her skin.

When the show ended, just before the lights came on, Draco tenderly ghosted his lips over her fingers, leaving Hermione lightheaded and giddy, wondering if it was all just a lovely dream.


	31. Welcome Home

Title: Welcome Home

Rating: G/K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the Aug 2014 "forgotten birthday" DMHG Challenge community on LJ. Won second place this month, yay! :-)

* * *

><p>Wiping away a stray tear, Hermione gloomily made her way to the kitchen for some tea.<p>

Draco had forgotten her birthday.

Hermione knew she was being overly emotional. Draco was undercover somewhere on the continent; she'd had zero contact from him for the past week. Besides, they'd been going out for only two months; he probably didn't even _know_ it was her birthday.

"Happy Birthday."

Startled, Hermione turned to find a dishevelled Draco standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of roses. She immediately pulled him close and kissed him senseless, Draco's homecoming the best present Hermione could ask for.


	32. I Heard You

Title: I Heard You

Rating: G

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the Sept 2014 "Chamber of Secrets" DMHG Challenge community on LJ

* * *

><p>It was almost bedtime when Hermione found Draco bent over a table in a deserted part of the library, head resting on his arms, sleeping peacefully.<p>

"I heard you," Hermione whispered into Draco's ear. "When I was in the hospital wing last spring. Your voice was faint and far away. I didn't even know it was you until recently. You said you didn't mean it. You hoped I'd be okay. And although you never spoke the actual words, I knew you were sorry. Thank you."

Hearing footsteps, Hermione quickly placed a light kiss on Draco's temple before quietly slipping away.


	33. Accidental

Title: Accidental

Rating: K

Warnings: I watch too many asian dramas. Sorry.

A/N: For the Oct 2014 "Bloody Baron" DMHG Challenge community on LJ

* * *

><p>As Draco walked away from Peeve's chaos down the hall, the Bloody Baron suddenly rushed past him, making Draco crash into Hermione, their heads smashing together as they landed on the floor, lips connected in an accidental kiss.<p>

In wide-eyed shock, they stared at each other until Hermione pushed Draco off her, slapped him, and ran away in embarrassment.

Stunned, Draco sat on the floor, shaking his head, until he resolved to forget the incident ever happened.

But when Draco caught Hermione's eye in the Great Hall, he remembered her soft lips against his and wished it would happen again.


	34. Doomed

Title: Doomed

Rating: K+

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the Nov 2014 "cinnamon" DMHG Challenge community on LJ

* * *

><p>As Draco gave his potion one final stir, the pink liquid formed an iridescent sheen, the steam rising in elegant spirals. He gave a tentative sniff and revelled in the smell of old books, cinnamon, and the forest after a spring rain. The pleasant aroma reminded him of brunette curls, soft smiles, and girlish laughter.<p>

But when Draco realised exactly _whom_ he was thinking of, his head shot around to the front of the room; to _her_. Time stopped as they gazed at each other in wide-eyed shock.

That was when Draco knew he was doomed to love Hermione Granger.


	35. The First of Many

Title: The First of Many

Rating: K+

Warnings: N/A

A/N: For the Dec 2014 "snow angel" DMHG Challenge community on LJ

* * *

><p>Hermione stood in the middle of the darkened room, the only light coming from the cosy fire and twinkling fairy lights that adorned the white festooned tree. Delighted, she gazed with wonder upon the beautiful, snow white angel topped Christmas tree.<p>

She felt warm arms wrap around her waist from behind as a chin propped itself on her shoulder.

"It's a beautiful tree," Draco whispered into her ear.

With a blissful sigh, Hermione turned to face him, placing a soft kiss upon his lips. "Our first Christmas tree together."

Draco leaned in for another kiss. "May we have many more."

* * *

><p>AN2: Merry Christmas Everyone! :-D


End file.
